The World Was Built For Three
by Unique .F
Summary: 18- Escape- You can't destroy me. You can't uproot me. You can't wreak my world. Because I don't live in your world. I don't build with your walls. I don't grow roots with your trees...This dream you call reality is long gone.
1. The World Was Built For Three

**damn snape and lily poems have been bouncing around my head for too long. So here you have one**

_The World Was Built For Three_

The world was built for three,

Harry, James, and me.

It hurts my heart was only built for two,

Harry, James, and not you.

But it kills you never got over me more,

That I shattered you, right down to the core.

I can see everything you suffered you suffered for me,

Being dead gives you a clearer perspective, you see.

We were too different, you and I,

It hurt us both, but I'm not going to lie,

I was sunny when you were cold,

You were shy when I was bold.

I was a lion, and you were a snake,

I loved company, you'd rather jump in the Lake.

You loved potions but I was crap at it,

I loved bright and colour, but you my friend, would rather a six-feet pit.

We wouldn't have worked, but I know it doesn't make it hurt less,

We always want what we can't have, I guess.

But I'm happier than I ever thought I could be,

I love him, and my Harry, can't you see?

Will you ever let me go, is it ever time to say goodbye?

My friend, don't mourn me, shed your guilt, please don't cry,

Could you ever forgive me for leaving you this way?

With my heart, my soul, my blood and tears in guilt to pay?

You didn't kill me, don't think that,

Even my Harry knew it when he was young enough to sit under the Hat,

I know you hated him but you protected him for my sake,

You must let me free; I have no claim over you to stake.

You were a hurt soul I tried to fix,

And added only hurt, love and bitterness to the mix,

I made a stupid mistake and I broke you so very bad,

I should have let you go, pushed you away, before we could both get so sad.

I broke your wings before you could learn how to fly,

Kept you in a gilded cage away from the sky,

If it hadn't been for me you could have flown so far and flown so fast,

Instead of held down, tied up, weighted by your past.

So broken, so harsh, so bleak and bitter,

When I tossed you aside like a piece of litter,

I'm sorry for what I've done but you know I wouldn't change anything,

I'm too weak to take it back, my half-blood king.

If you had never seen me that day,

Watched me and my sister happily at play,

Lonely, cold but still very whole,

Would you now still have your gentle soul?

I wish it hadn't turned out like it did,

You with boiling emotions kept so stoically under lid,

And I dead and my son abandoned and lost,

But I guess when you play with love that's the cost.

I did love you, but never more than a friend,

I wanted to be able to deal away with your childhood horrors, to mend.

But you loved me so much more,

And I was cruel and left you sore.

I wish I could have been to you,

What I was to you too,

But I guess now we can both see,

Lily and Severus was never meant to be.


	2. Remember Me as I Never Was

**Nandos nandos nandos nandos, my head is buzzing with kevining poems. I blame i'm a gryffindor. It's your fault.**

**By the way, feel free to interpret whatever pairing you like. I was originally going with Dramione before Ferretboy (Draco) goes to off Old Wrinkly Whitemane (Dumbledore). **

_How much of my life has been a lie?_

_A falsehood, a delusion, a madman's dream?_

_Wispy, insubstantial as clouds in the sky?_

_Is anything ever as it always would seem?_

_They always told me I was superior to you,_

_That you were dirt and grime beneath my heel,_

_But you never acted the way you were supposed to,_

_Oh, how inferior that made me feel._

_As if you were the princess, queen, pure,_

_And I was dirty, worthless, trash, muck,_

_You always seemed so very sure,_

_You and your friends, your pint of luck._

_It was never fair you were better than me,_

_But I think I like it better this way,_

_I learned a harsh lesson, you see,_

_Cowardice gets nowhere, and you pay._

_It's too late for me to turn back now,_

_I wish I could tell you what I really thought,_

_But that the Dark Lord would never allow,_

_Why did I care so much for this favour I sought?_

_I even wish I were a Gryffindor too,_

_You might be able to forgive, trust me more,_

_I only ever wished I could be with you,_

_Frankly, I don't care about rich and poor._

_I love you, 'Mione, I don't know why,_

_I just know I do and it won't change,_

_It's you I think about when I search that black sky,_

_You are my strong buffer against the strange._

_I'm going now, I'll leave this goodbye,_

_But I would beg one last thing of you._

_And as the devil is my alibi,_

_Please, don't think I'm a monster too._


	3. Looking Back At You

**Looking Back At You**

There must have been a reason one time,

Some explanation, some kind of idea,

Some kind of reason for the crime,

To rationalise this, all those people that died here.

.

I'm staring at your blank face and your glassy eyes,

I don't even know your name,

But you were another who paid for his lies,

I look away, but you're all the same.

.

Your silence condemns me, tells me I'm weak,

Because I didn't fight, I just let you die,

I try to remember that reason, but the guilt cuts deep,

I wish I could turn away, I wish I could cry.

.

Maybe if I did I could purge some of that sorrow,

That pounds within me and cages my dead heart,

That makes everything black and sadness on the morrow,

Of all of this, you were always the worst part.

.

But before, you see, I believed I was right,

It was fun to shoot you down and watch you scream,

Now? It would make me sick, the horrific sight,

That just shows, not all is as it would seem.

.

Especially not with my old master,

He was so good at convincing us to follow, you see,

But it didn't matter, just made it faster,

Someone would have risen up eventually.

.

I guess this is my way of saying I'm sorry for what we did,

Though sorry seems so trite and over-used to me,

Some of you were so young, had your whole life, you were just a kid,

You couldn't change it, it shouldn't matter, your blood purity.

.

No one will forget you, or what was done,

Over a small difference that wasn't really one at all,

Passed down as a cautionary tale, a sad legend, father to son,

As they would say, a Holocaust is never cool.


	4. Love You Still

**Love You Still**

You're like an infection in my brain.

I can't help having you,

You're just there, whenever you want to be.

I think I would care if I didn't feel so cold.

But I do and I feel like I've sold my soul.

Are you the Devil in a new Disguise?

Is your handsome face and charming manner your alibis?

Tom! My only companion,

It's sad, isn't it?

A perfect tale of princess meeting book-bound prince.

And I haven't looked back since.

I love you, I think I always will,

It's your name I cry in my sleep still.

I'm married now, to Harry,

He killed you, stabbed you with a fang,

When you died, it was more than a pang.

I felt like I'd been ripped in half,

Deprived of you,

I wished they would kill me too.

You'd scorn me if you knew I love you still,

I always have, I always will.

**Aww...Ginnymort! I don't know why, I'm just getting a particular resonance for this pairing. I hate Lily and I think Severus deserved to be drowned at birth, Ron annoys me and Harry is too pure, most of the death-eaters were deranged, and Malfoy is a a-hole. I despise mostly everyone though, so this is normal.**


	5. Where I Belong

**Where I Belong**

Sometimes things come to you slowly,

A dawning realisation,

An intervention untimely, hellish or holy,

And you're gripped with prescient sensation.

My love for you was like that,

It unfurled, like a butterfly spreading its wings,

I was so scared, that first day, under the Hat,

But I saw you and my courage was a king's,

Maybe that was why I was put in Gryffindor.

It was really all you, my courage, my inspiration,

In my minds-eye it was you I saw,

When I stood up to face the nation.

You were what made a scared boy brave,

Taught him bravery is fear overcome,

I even helped Harry to save,

The big wizarding world some.

You and love made me strong,

I'm glad I'm with you, where I belong.

**awwww...**


	6. Till You Die

**Till You Die**

For a brief moment, you were mine,

Every thought, wish, hope and dream,

And I sat there with dark glee and watched,

It fade in your eyes, that independent gleam.

.

_Mine. _I wanted you so much,

You had what I could have never possessed,

I hounded you and hunted you,

Can you blame me for becoming obsessed?

.

I wanted to hurt you and make you bleed,

I thought that if I couldn't have you,

Then no one could, your soul was mine,

But then you took a bit of me, too.

.

Your Harry broke me and hurt me,

But you held onto my struggling pieces,

And within you I have lived,

Till this moment, when your life ceases.

.

At last I reveal myself to you,

And you cry in relief and reach with your arms,

The blood runs everywhere,

Your cut face, your slashed arms, your open palms.

.

You die and I look into your eyes,

Watching it fade,

That independent gleam,

As we remember,

Every thought, wish, hope and dream.

**Aw. More rubbish Ginnymort. Lord help me- actually, no, don't, stay dead.**


	7. Give, Take, Steal, Love, Cry

**Give, Take, Steal, Love, Cry**

You gave me hate,

I gave you pain,

You gave me defiance,

I gave you curses.

You gave me death,

I gave you scars,

You gave me heaven,

I gave you hell.

You took my strength,

I took your dreams,

You took my heart,

I took your peace.

You took my freedom,

I took your complacency,

You took my fire,

I took your ice.

You loved your redhead,

I loved my Dark Lord,

You loved your light side,

I loved my dark.

You loved my enemies,

I loved my madness,

You loved justice,

I loved revenge.

I gave you hell,

I took your dreams,

I loved your soul.

You gave me heaven,

You took my heart,

You loved my death.

**GUESS THE POV! :) **


	8. Dirty, Broken-Down, Lying

**Dirty, Broken-Down, Lying**

You're just so perfect,

Where I am not,

You're just so pure,

What soul have I got?

Or should I say you were,

Just so perfect and pure,

Because you're not now,

A murderer, a slut, for sure.

How does it feel?

Knowing you're dying?

Living, breathing, fighting,

All the while lying?

Have your little friends guessed?

Does anyone know?

Doesn't it make you feel disgusting?

So dirty, so broken, so low?

You'd break free if you could,

But I've got too much of a hold,

And you know I'll punish you,

If you're ever that bold.

So you suffer and lie in silence,

Not even he, your sweet love,

Knows your slavery to your desire,

You're not anyone, you're my dove.

**Slightly disturbing, again...Let's play our favourite game...GUESS THE POV!**


	9. Dreams and Delusions

**Dreams and Delusions**

Colour's gone.

Varying shades of sullen grey,

Dull, passion-less, flame's gone out,

Why? Who am I to say?

The radiance of our love,

Our world so vibrant bright,

Pulsing, burning, unique, fantastic,

Happiness, laughter, light.

But now our fire's gone out,

And our light is dimmed,

We thought we'd be everlasting,

But the fall of love is rimmed.

I've broken out of our lovetrap,

And I can see the truth we couldn't before,

Love is just a fantasy,

You've got an excuse, I'm sure,

It's not real though, we know that.

We thought we were adventurers,

But we're fools on a well-trodden route,

The funeral we called a wedding,

You in unfitting white, me in mourning suit.

The coffin lowered into the ground,

Golden rings, slim bands, a slim chain,

And a sweet kiss and a joyful smile,

Acting, to hide all that dark pain?

You alone knew the truth about us,

We never were really ordinary, were we?

I guess it was almost predictable,

We're wizards and witches, you see.

I've climbed out of our giddy plunge,

Looked around with jaded new eyes,

And saw our world for what it was,

Dreams, delusions, built on lies.


	10. Werewolf, Drug, Tears, Murderer, Alone

_**Werewolf**_

_What do you think this is? _

_End to a fun game?_

_Run away, you coward,_

_Eke out a life in a bin._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Off, away, now we have a baby,_

_Life, you idiot, can't be ordered,_

_Find your courage, come back to us._

_._

**Alone**

Anxiously I shift about,

Leaving you threatens to kill me,

Off you'll go with a smile,

Never coming back?

End me now- I'd die before.

.

_**Murderer**_

_Mutter, scream, cry,_

_Useless, the walls too thick,_

_Run, they'll catch you,_

_Die, they'll burn you,_

_End this torture!_

_Ranting, raving,_

_End it! End this life,_

_Remembering, only you're innocent._

_._

**Tears**

Tearing myself away from you,

Ending the only thing I live for,

And hurting you, I can't,

Ripping you apart- words or teeth,

Sorry, I'm not good enough, for you.

.

_**Sadness**_

"_SLYTHERIN!" the hat shrieks at me,_

_A grin contorts my features,_

_Dump the hat, join the throng,_

_No one knows me, but they smile,_

_Except for you, you sit with lions,_

_Sidelong glance breaks my heart,_

_So what am I left with now?_

_._

**Heartbreak**

Hearing your voice,

Electrifies me,

And happy, I

Run,

To you.

But your friends,

Refuse to let me near,

Eager to please,

At last I am pushed aside,

Killing to hide the pain.

.

_**The Glass Madness**_

_Pushing on the glass,_

Locked in

_Hitting those clear walls,_

Helpless

_Screaming till my throat goes hoarse,_

Unheard

_Lonely I am broken,_

Unknown,

_Hated, I am feared,_

Despised

_Locked in, helpless, unheard, unknown, despised,_

I laugh

_._

**Catharsis**

It's CATHARTIC, this DEPRESSION, my CRASH from JOY,

When the WORLD is GREY, everything's a PLOT or PLOY,

BLACK or BLUE, we've been BEATEN BLOODY,

NOTHING but BRUISES and BLOOD, and even that's MUDDY,

What's PURE, but BLACK and WHITE, absence of COLOUR,

But the SKULLS of the DEAD, HIS new KNOCKER?

ISOLATION is a DISEASE,

Easily transferable, a VICIOUS INFECTION,

INVISIBLE, there's never a threat to DETECTION,

YOU'RE DESPERATE, always aiming to please,

TILL YOU DIE, you won't know SURCEASE.

.

_**The Drug**_

_I CAN make you shiver and die,_

_Sweat and cry._

_Shudder and crack,_

_Break and relent,_

_A tree in a lightning strike._

_Try and resist me,_

_You'll never succeed,_

_With your face like a moon,_

_Eyes like a forest,_

_I'll just hunt you till you die._

_Poor precious mortal,_

_You never understood,_

_I can make you shiver and die,_

_Sweat and cry,_

_Shudder and crack,_

_Break and relent,_

_A tree in a lightning strike._

_Run if you wish, _

_You can never escape,_

_I can pretend like an angel if you want,_

_Blood-hunger, seductive fire, wicked smirk,_

_But you know better, don't you?_

_Love? Love? Where have you been?_

_Empty words, empty phrases,_

_I'm your dream, to make you real,_

_I'm your pain, to make you feel,_

_I'm your eyes, when you are dead,_

_It's sad for you._

_I can be cruel,_

_But so can you,_

_But I can be generous,_

_That you can never do._

_I can make you scream and fall,_

_Weep and wail,_

_You think you're free,_

_Think you can see,_

_But you'll never find a way to resist me,_

_I'm your drug,_

_Your pain, your need,_

_When you taste the forbidden,_

_There's no surcease. _

**Yes, yes, I know there is more than one horribly written poem to torture your poor minds with sheer literary foulness, however these poems have been tapping their way out of my fingers for weeks, and I have finally decided to offload them to you, my dear reader. They are the lowest of the low- the scum at the bottom of the comparative barrel- and it pains me to write them up in document as it unmistakeably burns your eyes to read such filthy tripe. A waste of internet storage if I ever saw it. Nonetheless, here it is, scrolling across the page, over six hundred scrawling words outlined in black characters.**


	11. Who We Used To Be

You were my hero,

My shining light,

I followed you everywhere,

Your troubles were my plight.

You were my God,

Nothing could beat you,

My biggest brother,

So brave, so strong, so true.

Everything I wished I was,

You had already done,

Through it all I tried to keep up,

You outshone me by the sun.

Admiration turned to jealously,

Outstripped, unnoticed, overlooked,

Splits appeared in our bond,

Young and foolish, power-hooked.

And only now I'm looking back,

What we were and never would be,

Remembering what we could be still,

Failure and lies is all I see.

_Sirius, _Padfoot, my brother,

No more, when I looked to another.


	12. Inspiration

**Inspiration**

An ease I've not before known,

My pen touches paper,

And pretty poetic words flow.

Instinctively I glance at your face,

Pale-skinned, wide dark-light eyes,

And thoughts dance in my mind,

Begging as pretty poetic words,

To be released.


	13. Together

**Together**

United sense of anguish,

Together we languish,

I don't have to face it alone,

Though all your torment is my own.

Every knife score, mace-beating and whiplash,

A moment- eyes connect, agonised flash,

As your pain becomes mine,

Every burn, every brand, every laugh line.


	14. Silicate Spider

**Silicate Spider**

You smile, as you play with your sugar sweet lie,

You pretend, you outcast, you manipulate us all,

And how could I possibly defend?

Against you and your clique of warring friends?

Desperate for favour- anything,

You a silicate spider crawling,

Into my web,

Of gorgeous lies and wishful pretences,

Only I can see it as it really is,

Me all alone, with no one to care,

Anymore.


	15. Absenting Youth

**Absenting Youth**

Innocence is your virtue,

Your defence childish naiveté,

Yet wicked with absenting youth,

Open your eyes to the world,

Sweet child, loyal friend,

To my battle-scarred heart.


	16. Wish You Could See

**I wrote this several days ago, and forgot to post it. Play the fun game- GUESS THE POV!**

**Wish You Could See**

I've never felt so alone,

As I do silently now,

Stereotyped, unknown,

Again I make the same vow.

Tears in my eyes, I pray,

Finally you'll understand,

Today please would it be that day,

Though I know I can't demand.

That you will see what you do,

Unintentional, but there,

What do you have I don't too?

I feel like such worthless air.

I wish you really could see,

Truly how much you break me.


	17. Escape

**Escape**

It's a way of escape,

A refuge none can steal,

From beyond the walls,

Of my own heart and mind.

Nothing can destroy it,

For my mind is impenetrable,

Nothing can pollute it,

Even when my pages are burned.

My stories nestle in my mind,

Like personal birds come home to roost,

And nothing can destroy me,

For my mind is impenetrable,

And this broken chaos,

Is no longer my reality.


End file.
